Sombra de Cisne -One Shot-
by nattgeo
Summary: Arnold tiende a ser muy denso, pero cuando la lucides llega a él, puede que las cosas cambien. "Puedo ver la pasión en cada giro, en cada paso, es la misma pasión e intensidad que reflejan sus ojos cuando la veo escribiendo, o cuando está leyendo algún libro que le parece increíblemente interesante..."


_Nada me pertenece, salvo la idea del baile en general. No sé absolutamente nada de ballet, espero eso no influya mucho._

* * *

Todo puede sorprenderte de nuevo si cambias tú perspectiva. Esta lección la aprendí gracias a ella. Llevó conociéndola trece años y aunque parezca imposible, cada día me sorprende más. Es por eso que me encuentro aquí.

Mientras estoy meditando me doy cuenta que ya va a empezar la presentación, el teatro está totalmente oscuro salvo por el escenario imponente que se encuentra enfrente. Es un lugar majestuoso, que al pisar te exige respeto. Miro los acabados rígidos y petulantes que piden reconocimiento. Al voltear a los lados veo a mis amigos. Todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos ansiosos por este momento.

No es la primera vez que venimos todos juntos a un teatro, pero sí es la primera vez que estamos realmente expectantes.

Todo empezó ese día que Lila nos invitó a todos a verla bailar, cosa que no es extraña. Desde que empezaron sus presentaciones nos invita a que asistamos. Muchos somos testigos de su progreso, siempre ha tenido la gracia y delicadeza y fue bastante agradable ver que también tiene la destreza para ello. Lo que no esperábamos fue que nos dijera que Helga está en el mismo estudio de ballet que ella.

Sí, fue muy impactante el saber que Helga G. Pataki practicara ballet, aunque yo ya lo sabía desde hace años, no pensé que aún lo practicara. Nunca imaginé a alguien cómo Helga quien es más bien algo tosca, bailando delicadamente. Así que cuando Lila mencionó que bailaría junto a ella no pude resistirme, lo cual es el principal motivo de mi asistencia a este espectáculo.

Escucho una voz inundando el teatro que da el aviso de la primera llamada. Suena un poco injusto que el motivo de mi asistencia sea ver a Helga y no a Lila, quien nos invitó a todos en primer lugar, pero en verdad hay una gran razón detrás de mis deseos de ver bailar a Helga: curiosidad.

Mientras que Lila nos invita a todas sus presentaciones, Helga jamás nos ha mencionado que baila, mucho menos nos ha invitado a alguna presentación. Es bastante evidente que todos lo sabemos si tomamos en cuenta que Lila está en el mismo estudio, pero ella prefiere no tocar el tema y nosotros respetamos su decisión.

Claro que no es la misma Helga de hace años, pasamos por mucho para llegar a este punto. Helga es ahora mucho más tranquila, sigue con su humor ácido y sarcasmo ingenioso, pero ya no es agresiva o violenta. No sabemos que provocó el cambio, pero a todos nos alegra que pasara. Después de todo ahora es una de mis amigas más cercanas y la valoro mucho. Lo que sigue sin cambiar es ese aire misterioso que se siente al estar a su lado, esa intriga que te produce el conversar con ella y de la cual nunca tienes suficiente. Es por eso que me causa gran curiosidad el verla bailar. Es por eso que estoy aquí, porque nunca tengo suficiente de Helga G. Pataki.

No sé en qué parte de mis pensamientos dieron la segunda y tercera llamada, pero despierto de mi letargo justo a tiempo para ver el gran telón rojo abrirse de par en par. Puedo escuchar la música por todo el teatro ir aumentado la intensidad, de pronto, todo oscurece.

A los tres segundos de oscuridad completa, un reflector gigante ilumina la silueta de una joven que, desde mi lugar, se ve pequeña e indefensa. Su vestuario es blanco, tan blanco como la nieve, y eso hace que su cabello resalte como fuego, sonrió un poco al reconocer el cabello rojizo de la joven y percátame que es Lila la que comienza a bailar. Cómo lo esperaba, sus movimientos son desempeñados con gracia y delicadeza, pero eso no es sorpresa, su desempeñó es tan bueno que ahora resulta un tanto monótono, pero no por ello deja de ser bueno.

Sigue bailando bajo la luz de ese reflector y justo cuando me preguntó en donde estará Helga, algo roba mi atención. En un giro que daba Lila, pude notar un brillo opaco tras ella, un brillo opaco que ahora mis ojos no pueden dejar de seguir, la luz del reflector se amplía un poco y es ahí cuando puedo verla. Helga esta justo atrás de Lila, pero vestida completamente de negro. Mi atención se centra totalmente en ella y me doy cuenta que está haciendo exactamente los mismos movimientos que Lila, como si fuera un reflejo en un espejo.

La luz del reflector sólo cubre a Lila por ello es un tanto difícil ver a Helga, pero no imposible. No sé de qué manera me las ingenio, pero no puedo quitar mis ojos de ella, no quiero dejar de verla, es como si mientras baila me hipnotizara y no pudiera saber nada más del mundo más que de ella. Sus movimientos no son tan precisos cómo los de Lila, eso es seguro, pero son mucho más apasionados.

Puedo ver la pasión en cada giro, en cada paso, es la misma pasión e intensidad que reflejan sus ojos cuando la veo escribiendo, o cuando está leyendo algún libro que le parece increíblemente interesante. Y aunque parezca imposible, es impresionante cómo su personalidad tosca se ve opacada por estos movimientos llenos de emoción, es casi hipnótico.

Ahora la música está llegando al clímax y puedo escuchar cómo mis amigos murmuran impresionados por Lila. No puedo evitar hacer una mueca de incredulidad ante sus comentarios. Claro, Lila baila muy bien, como siempre, tiene muchísima precisión ... Como siempre. Quiero decir, no es nada nuevo para nosotros verla bailar así, por eso me resulta raro creer que no sean capaces de ver a Helga bailar tras Lila. Sí, el reflector sólo ilumina a Lila mientras Helga es iluminada por una luz muy tenue casi imperceptible, pero aún la puedo ver.

Aunque sus pasos no son tan delicados como los de Lila, sí tienen mucha fuerza cosa que Lila carece. No sé por qué no me llama la atención ver a una muñeca de porcelana bailar ágilmente. De pronto razonó que debo de ser el peor juez de ballet en el mundo. Pero no puede importarme menos. Al fin el baile finaliza y el escenario se llena de luz lo cual permite verlas a las dos, empiezan los aplausos y es nuestra señal para ir a saludar.

De alguna forma llegamos a los camerinos y felicitó a Lila por su actuación, pero realmente estoy buscando a Helga, puedo ver a Pheobe recargada en una puerta color blanco un poco desgastada y siento salir una sonrisa porque sé que Helga está dentro.

No me parece extraño que Pheobe asistiera a la presentación, es su mejor amiga, supongo que está presente en cada una de las presentaciones de Helga. Mientras me acerco veo a Pheobe levantar su cara hacia mí y dedicarme media sonrisa, se para totalmente y me hace una señal para que espere a Helga.

Pasan unos minutos y veo como la puerta se abre lentamente para dejar ver a una Helga muy exhausta. La elegancia y el brillo se fue, para dejar una Helga cubierta en sudor, con ropa cómoda y ojos cansados. Ella al verme ahí, me sonríe y creó que mi corazón creció un poco al verla.

— ¡Felicidades! Por poco creo que Helga Pataki dejaría de ser la chica ruda para florecer como una señorita. —sonrío al sentir un golpe en mi brazo y veo que apenas contiene una risita.

— Bueno, sí lo dice el chico que no puede vivir sin su acondicionador frutal, lo tomaré como un cumplido. —Me dice invitándome a pasar a su camerino. —Gracias, por cierto, sabía que vendrían a ver a la señorita perfección, pero una parte de mí no quería creer que me verían hacer el ridículo. — Toma una botella de agua y empieza a beber rápidamente, puedo ver lo desgastada que se encuentra.

Su camerino es un poco viejo, es un verde muy oscuro que hace que se vea antiguo, como el color de una hoja en otoño. Hay un gran espejo con focos alrededor y una pequeña mesa con maquillaje y muchos brillos. También hay unos sillones rojizos que dan la impresión de ser viejos y es ahí donde decidimos sentarnos.

—¿De qué hablas? Pensé que ya estabas acostumbrada al ridículo al llamarte Geraldine —Me dedica una mirada que refleja lo poco que apreció mi comentario así que prefiero seguir— Hablando en serio, ¿A qué te refieres? Estuviste fantástica.

Por un momento creo que veo un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero supongo que es el cansancio y el desgaste, me examina un poco, como para saber si estoy mintiendo, y al no ver señal de mentira separa un poco sus labios rosados para hablar.

—Gracias cabezón, siento no haberlos invitado nunca a ninguna presentación, pero Lila los invita a verla, así que ¿qué hay mejor que ver a la señorita perfección en acción? Es la mejor de la clase.

— Sí, Lila es muy buena, pero allá afuera la hiciste pedazos, quiero decir... No puedo creer que todos estén hablando de ella y nadie esté aquí felicitándote por la forma en la que bailaste. Claro Lila era la única que estaba bajo el reflector, y tú estabas vestida de negro, pero me fue imposible dejar de mirarte.

— Ese es el punto de todo Arnaldo, yo "soy la sombra" de Lila, quien representa un cisne.

— Eso lo entendí perfectamente, —escupo con sarcasmo —Lo que no sé es que por qué parece que nadie más miró lo estupenda que eres bailando. Estuviste fantástica, cómo una profesional, llena de pasión y de fuera, dando giros y saltos que, juro por lo que quieras, creo que desafían la ciencia. —Veo cómo se forma una sonrisa en su rostro y me avienta un cojín a la cara — ¡Hey Pataki! ¿A qué se debió eso? — Escucho su risa y sé que es sonido más dulce que existe.

— Si cabeza de balón. ¿Estás seguro que estabas mirando la misma presentación que yo? Lila estuvo perfecta, baila con mucho sentimiento.

— ¿Sentimiento? Claro que no, no pude sentir nada de lo que bailaba, lo hace bien, de eso no queda duda. Pero tú transmitiste algo, algo que no puedo descifrar por completo. Es una sensación que aún tengo en el cuerpo ¿sabes? Llevo casi quince minutos aquí y nadie ha venido a tocar tu puerta ferozmente para pedirte un autógrafo, me parece increíble. No puedo creer que nadie lo notara, si estabas en las sombras, pero lo hacías con tanta pasión que sentía que inundaba todo el teatro, aunque estés en las sombras y te ocultes para mí fue imposible no verte.

Nos quedamos en silencio bastante tiempo. Sentí que pasaron años en ese camerino, la veía tomar sus manos y aplastarlas, veía sus respiraciones lentas, esperaba un comentario y cuando llegó no fue lo que esperaba.

— Que irónica es la vida camarón con pelos. Pudiste percibir todo eso de un baile, pero no puedes percibir la realidad, aunque te golpee en la cara en forma de libro rosa. —Este comentario me pareció de lo más extraño, pero sé que si la interrumpo se cerrara y tardaré días para que vuelva a abrirse conmigo. — Es un tanto irónico, de nuevo, que esta ocasión seas el único capaz de ver algo, que en un día regular pueden ver todos excepto tú. Nunca nada es fácil contigo Arnoldo, pero vales la pena.

— ¿Nunca nada es fácil conmigo? Helga G. Pataki está diciendo que soy difícil. La persona más compleja y misteriosa y extraña y dulce y violenta y hermosa y maravillosa y terca y apasionada del mundo, me está diciendo que yo, Arnold Shortman soy difícil… Hablando de ironías Helga. —Le aviento el cojín de regreso suavemente y despierta de un trance en el que parece lleva mucho tiempo. Al sentir el golpe se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro y me abraza, aunque sé que es su manera de buscar descanso y dormir un poco, yo al sentir su calor pongo mis brazos alrededor de la cintura y le beso la frente. Por momentos cómo estos son los que vivo.

Tal vez Helga tiene razón y soy un poco cómo los demás. Me dejo llevar por la luz de los reflectores y olvido completamente la sobra enorme a su al redor. De alguna manera las palabras de Helga me hacen saber que me estoy perdiendo de algo sumamente grande e impresionante. De nuevo tengo esa sensación de intriga de la que nunca tengo suficiente. Me pregunto si algún día seré capaz de descifrar el misterio que encierra Helga Pataki, me pregunto si alguna vez descifraré este rompecabezas que tengo en los brazos ahora mismo. Ahora sé que si busco en las sombras no estaré equivocado.

* * *

 _Hola cuchuritas, pues aquí tengo un One-Shot, muy largo, para ser honestos, pero bueno, ya saben. Gracias por leer._


End file.
